


nothing left to wish for

by DJBunn3



Series: Unknown [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Antique Shops, Chatting & Messaging, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Gift Giving, Group chat, M/M, Overthinking, Rings, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), mixtapes, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJBunn3/pseuds/DJBunn3
Summary: Lance is normally the best at giving people presents. It’s a gift--no pun intended.As a kid, he’d always been meticulous about presents for Christmas and birthdays and baby showers. He’d even made his parents take him back to the store to return something if it didn’t feel right. And following his instinct has paid off so far--Hunk and Pidge have kept every present he’s ever given them, which is a big deal for people who once burned their baby teeth in a campsite fire pit for a demonic ritual. (Lance, being highly superstitious, had refused to participate.) The point is, he’s a natural gift giver.So why can’t he think of a present for Keith?---(set the year after unknown.)





	nothing left to wish for

Lance is normally the best at giving people presents. It’s a gift--no pun intended.

As a kid, he’d always been meticulous about presents for Christmas and birthdays and even baby showers. He’d even made his parents or Pilar take him back to the store to return something if it didn’t feel right. And following his instinct has paid off so far--Hunk and Pidge have kept every present he’s ever given them, which is a big deal for people who once burned their baby teeth in a campsite fire pit for a demonic ritual. (Lance, being highly superstitious, had refused to participate.) The point is, he’s a natural gift giver.

So why can’t he think of a present for Keith?

“What about a knife with your initials on it?” Pidge suggests, rolling a pen between her fingers. It’s winter break, a few days before Christmas, and he still doesn’t have a present for Keith. He’d gotten Pidge a copy of the newest video game in their favorite series and a signed copy of The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, and he’d bought a cooking class subscription at a local culinary school for Hunk, who’d always talked about taking lessons there. But Keith is still a mystery to him, despite the anniversary of Unknown’s first message coming up in a few weeks.

“I don’t know,” Lance says. “He doesn’t really want a new knife. I think his mom gave him his or something. It’s not really replaceable to him.”

“You could get him a gift card to Hot Topic,” Matt jokes, scratching under Lucy’s chin. “I bet he’d love you forever.”

“He already loves me forever,” Lance huffs, crossing his arms and pouting. “Come on, I called an emergency meeting because I needed  _serious_ suggestions. Hunk?”

“Does he need a watch?” Hunk asks, holding up a blue plastic child’s watch.

“Dude, where did you even find that?” Lance asks, jumping off his bed and taking the watch from Hunk. It’s a nice shade of blue; almost the same color as Lance’s favorite hoodie, a little faded from age, but still eye-catching.

“It was on your dresser,” Hunk says, looking over at the pile of stuff Lance calls the  _misc. pile_ in his head. “Do you remember when we got it?”

“At that gift shop in the aquarium that shut down,” Lance replies, remembering the way he’d begged his dad for the watch. It had been so important to him at the time, but he’d completely forgotten about it until now.

“Why did you get a crappy watch like that?” Matt asks. “It doesn’t even work anymore.”

“It hasn’t for years,” Lance says. “I broke it at the pool right before you guys transferred.”

“Actually, I was the one who pointed it out to him,” Hunk adds, turning to Pidge and Matt. “The color just reminded me of him.”

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” Pidge asks, squinting at the broken watch.

“It used to be brighter,” Hunk explains. “Something about it just made me think of him.”

“As much as I love hearing about your junk drawer findings,” Matt says, “I actually need to get going. I have a  _ton_ of homework, and you guys aren’t exactly helpful.”

“But Matt, you’re my ride!” Pidge complains. “I’m not walking home in this weather!”

“Then hurry up, Pidgeon.”

“You guys are no help,” Lance groans, flopping back down onto his bed. “I’ve got  _five days_ to find Keith a Christmas present.”

“Do you have Amazon Prime?” Matt asks, already halfway out the door. “I’ll send you links.”

“Don’t open them, they’re all rickrolls,” Pidge says, pushing her brother into the hall. “I’m sure you’ll think of  _something_. I believe in you!”

“That’s not helpful!” Lance yells, but they’re already gone. Hunk looks at him sympathetically, hands shoved in his pockets.

“You could always make him something,” he suggests. “I can come over and help you bake, or we could get the glue gun out and like, make him a collage.”

“I don’t know if Keith is really a cookies and collage kind of guy,” Lance says, propping his chin on his hand and staring at the posters on his wall. “I don’t know what he wants for Christmas. I don’t even know if he  _likes_ Christmas stuff. Does that make me a bad boyfriend?”

“I think it makes you a great boyfriend,” Hunk says, sitting by Lance’s legs. “If you were a bad boyfriend, you’d just get him some chocolate and a gift card and be done with it. But you’re trying really hard to think of something he’d like, even though he’s  _super_ hard to shop for. Give yourself some credit, dude.”

“I guess,” Lance sighs, rolling over and kicking his feet up on Hunk’s lap. “Are you getting him something?”

“Just a photo album,” Hunk says. “It’s from Pidge and me. I know you said he wouldn’t like collages, but I found an old album at the thrift store near Sal’s and filled it up with pictures and stickers and stuff, and I think we did a pretty good job balancing sentimentality and memery.”

“Jeez, you win Best Friend of the Year  _again_ ,” Lance teases. “I didn’t even know there  _was_ a thrift store near Sal’s.”

“It’s really old, and they don’t do a great job of advertising,” Hunk explains. “But it might be worth checking out.”

“You think I could find something for him there?” Lance asks, sitting up quickly. Hunk shrugs, looking doubtful.

“I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to look. We could go tomorrow, if they’re open.”

“Are you free?”

“Mom and Mama are doing some last minute shopping, too, so I don’t have anywhere else to be. Besides, I could use a distraction from all the homework I didn’t do.”

“You’re a real role model,” Lance says, rolling his eyes. “But I really could use the help.”

“I’ll come by around noon,” Hunk promises.

“Best friend of the year,” Lance says again.

* * *

Keith messages him later on in the night.

They talk through the messenger more when school is out, Lance has realized. Maybe it’s because they have more classes together this year, or maybe it’s because Keith actually pays attention in his classes--even the boring ones. But Lance can’t really complain, since he’s still able to be around Keith.

He opens the messenger and taps on the message chain between him and Keith.

_10:09 pm_

_Cryptid-Keith: Do you know what you’re getting Pidge for Christmas yet?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Yeah, a book and a video game_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: You?_

_Cryptid-Keith: I want to get her a build your own robot kit, but it seems too easy for her._

_Cryptid-Keith: Plus, I got robot stuff for Hunk._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: You could get her some stuff for her dog_

_Cryptid-Keith: But that’s not really useful._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Gifts don’t have to be useful._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Sometimes the best gifts are the ones people want but refuse to buy for themselves_

_Cryptid-Keith: Like a pen she won’t break within a week?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Think bigger_

_Cryptid-Keith: Help me._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: What about a coffee maker? Or a giftcard to Starbucks?_

_Cryptid-Keith: She already stays up late enough._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: What about some nice headphones?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: She’s always breaking hers_

_Cryptid-Keith: That’s… actually a pretty good idea_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Why do you sound surprised?!_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Anyway, her family doesn’t really celebrate Christmas, so I’m sure you don’t have to get her anything big_

_Cryptid-Keith: I’ll go to the Radio Shack tomorrow._

_Cryptid-Keith: Want to come?_

Lance sighs. He wants to see Keith again before Christmas, and the fact that they’d be alone is an added bonus, but he can’t cancel on Hunk and stop looking for gifts.

_10:15 pm_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: I can’t_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Already have plans with family_

_Cryptid-Keith: Alright, I guess I’ll wing it._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: That’s the spirit!_

_Cryptid-Keith: She likes green, right?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: I think so?_

_Cryptid-Keith: You’re supposed to know this stuff._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Come on, I’m trying to help you!_

_Cryptid-Keith: I know, sorry._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Good luck with your gift hunt babe_

_Cryptid-Keith: Thanks, Lance._

* * *

“Ready to go?” Hunk asks, kicking snow off his shoes and stepping inside. Winter came early this year, bringing snowstorms and sheets of ice with it. Lance doesn’t really mind, but he’d still rather go out prepared. He pulls on his coat while Hunk rubs his hands together, trying to get some warmth into them.

“Maybe I should get you gloves for Christmas instead,” Lance jokes, shoving his feet into an old pair of boots. “You’re lucky my parents are out of the house, or they’d probably drop everything and knit you a scarf.”

“I miss the summer,” Hunk complains. “Whose idea was it to rain tiny ice flakes down on us for three months straight?”

“I can ask Pilar for a ride, if you want,” Lance offers, but Hunk just shakes his head.

“It’s good for me to get used to the cold. The bus doesn’t come that often, you know?”

They head towards Sal’s, making idle conversation as they go. Lance wonders if he should have asked for a ride after all, but the walk is short and he doesn’t really mind. Besides, he’s never really minded the cold weather before.

“What will you do if you can’t find anything for him?” Hunk asks as they turn onto the final street. Lance shrugs, not willing to admit that he has no idea.

“I guess I’ll have to give him something he won’t like,” he says reluctantly. “I mean, even a shitty present is better than no present, right?”

“I guess,” Hunk says, then glances down at him with a teasing smile. “Honestly, you could probably get him an old mug and he’d still love it.”

“Shut up,” Lance grumbles, feeling his face heat up. “He deserves the best present in the world, okay? I just don’t know how to get it for him. Or, like, what it is.”

“When did you become such a sap?” Hunk snorts good-naturedly, pulling Lance in the direction of a small, old-looking shop. The front window is filled with golden string lights, and there are silvery snowflakes painted onto the glass.

“Has this always been here?” Lance asks, looking around the rest of the shops. Sal’s is a few doors over, followed by an expensive coffee shop and a used bookstore. The mini-mart Pidge gets her ramen cups from is across the street, just like it’s always been. There are even a few Garrison students heading inside.

“Well, it didn’t just appear here,” Hunk replies. “Come on, it’s cold out.”

The bell above the door chimes warmly as they walk inside, and Lance is immediately hit with the smell of old paper and dust and something that reminds him of a fireplace. It’s nice inside, cozy and warm and promising. Racks of clothes take up most of the space at the front of the store, with shelves of shoes, watches, wallets, and jewelry scattered around as well. Hunk is already making his way past the clothes towards the back, but Lance stops and lingers.

There’s no one behind the counter at the minute, which makes him feel less awkward about looking through the glass case that serves as a long desk. Inside are more necklaces, bracelets, and earrings, as well as a few pocket knives and miniature carved statues. He considers everything carefully, but nothing seems good enough for Keith. Nothing feels  _right_.

The rest of the displays in the front prove to be equally as disappointing. The shop is nice, and it has a lot of interesting things, but they’re all wrong for his present to Keith. Too much or too little, not useful enough or too boring, too predictable or too odd.

Discouraged, he turns to the back of the store where Hunk had gone earlier. There’s a section of children’s clothes and toys, an area full of kitchen supplies, a wall of large stacks of pillows and pet furniture, and an art supply corner. Lance rummages through each of them, coming up with nothing every time. Hunk shoots him sympathetic glances from the kitchen area, where he’s looking through old Betty Crocker cookbooks.

His first bit of luck that day comes in the form of a shelf full of music boxes hidden near the back wall of the store. Lance is wandering aimlessly when he stumbles across it, but something makes him stop and look closer. The boxes are left open, lined up against the back of the shelf so the insides are visible. Some of them are just plain jewelry boxes, while others are filled almost completely with spinning figurines. One in particular catches his eye.

It’s a smallish gold box with a mirror inside, reflecting the golden lion statue that sits motionless on top of a red velvet interior. The box is tall, but the inside is shallow--just deep enough to keep the lion’s mane from scratching the mirror’s surface.

It’s not perfect, and Lance knows immediately that it’s not, but… It’s  _something_. It’s not good enough for Keith, but it has to be good enough _for now_. He’s already gone through every other shelf, many of them twice, and nothing else had come close to being perfect.

“Find something?” Hunk asks, hovering over his shoulder. Lance shrugs.

“Yeah,” he says half-heartedly, picking up the box. It’s about as big as Hunk’s closed fist, which he figures is big enough for it to be useful, but the shallowness of the inside still confuses him. He twists the little knob at the front of the box, but aside from a few clicking noises, nothing happens.

“Do you think you can fix it?” he asks Hunk, handing the box to his friend.

“Probably,” Hunk replies, turning it over in his hand. “I bet I could finish it today. You really think this is it, though?”

“I know it’s not great,” Lance sighs, remembering the watch Hunk found earlier, “but I’m running out of options here. If I find something better, I can always just give this to someone else.”

He takes the box up to the glass counter and pays while Hunk finishes looking around. The cashier is friendly and talkative and not at all judgemental that Lance is buying his Christmas presents this close to the actual holiday. Soon enough, they’re on their way back to Lance’s house, the music box wrapped in newspaper in a small bag.

“You really think you can fix it?” Lance asks as they reach the door. Hunk kicks more snow off his shoes thoughtfully.

“I mean, it shouldn’t be too hard. The knob turns, which means the gears are probably working fine. Do you have any motor oil?”

“Lucas and Luis might have some left over from their projects,” Lance says, tugging his gloves off and reaching for the door handle. “If not, we’ve got vegetable oil and argan oil shampoo.”

“I’m not quite sure those would work,” Hunk says doubtfully, stepping inside. The warm air hits them in a rush, making Lance shiver.

“You’re home already?” Pilar asks, looking up from her textbook.

“We just had to run to the store,” Lance explains. “Have you seen Lucas or Luis anywhere??”

“Try the kitchen. I think they’re with Violeta.”

Lance nods his thanks, kicking off his shoes and heading into the kitchen with Hunk close behind. The twins are seated at the table, but Violeta is nowhere to be seen.

“ _¿_ _Que bola?_ ” Luis asks, turning to the two of them.

“ _Nada nada, limonada_ ,” Lance replies teasingly. “We need motor oil. You guys have any left?”

“Like a whole gallon full,” Lucas says. “Why? Are you guys making something?”

“Just fixing an old music box for Keith.”

“You finally found a present for Keith?” Luis asks. “I thought you gave up.”

“Of course I didn’t give up!” Lance exclaims, offended. “Who do you think I am?”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it. The motor oil’s in the garage where the Christmas lights used to be.”

“Thanks!” Hunk says, turning to the garage. Lance follows, bringing the bag holding the music box with him. They grab the can of motor oil, a toolbox, and a few rags, then head up to Lance’s room. Hunk lays out screwdrivers and tweezers and a tiny nail file while Lance unwraps the music box carefully. He sets it down on the desk, gesturing for Hunk to sit down while he takes a seat on his bed.

“Man, I wish I had Pidge’s tiny gremlin hands for this,” Hunk sighs. “This thing’s gears are probably microscopic.”

“Want me to call her over?” Lance asks. Hunk shakes his head.

“It’s alright. Fixing a music box is hardly complicated compared to the stuff we’re doing in Robotics club, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Hunk turns the box around in his hands, probably looking for a panel to unscrew or something.

“Robotics club sounds like a lot of work,” Lance says. “You should come back to Drama club. Pidge has Alana and Matt to keep her company, doesn’t she?”

He’s met with silence as Hunk unscrews a panel in the back and frowns inside, holding a flashlight up to the box. “That’s weird,” he says, turning to Lance. “I thought it would be hollow inside, but something’s taking up most of the space.”

“Is that why it’s not working?” Lance asks, leaning forward to get a better look.

“No, that’s not it. I can still fix it, it’s just weird.” Hunk takes the nail file and starts to poke around inside the box curiously. “Stupid fingers,” he grumbles, reaching for the tweezers on the desk.

“So, do you think Keith will like it?” Lance asks, rolling onto his back. “I don’t know what he’ll keep in it. Maybe I should go out and look again.”

“It’ll be fine,” Hunk says, not paying attention. “I already told you, he’ll love whatever you give him. And I think I found the problem.”

“Really?” Lance rolls over again, watching as Hunk pushes parts of the box’s interior this way and that, then hands it back to him.

“One of the gears was caught on something, but I think I fixed it. Try turning the thing,” he says. Lance turns the little knob and grins up at Hunk when a slightly choppy melody begins to play. It’s pretty, of course, but nothing special. Lance frowns, trying not to let his disappointment show. He knows--for sure now--that this definitely isn’t the right present for Keith. Maybe he should just make him something? He could follow Hunk and Pidge’s example and go with a photo album, or he could pull out his camp counselor skills and make a really nice friendship bracelet, or he could just give up and settle.

“I’ll just oil the inside a little and it should go smoother,” Hunk says, reaching for one of the rags. “See? I told you you had nothing to worry about.”

* * *

He’s lying in his bed a few hours later when he notices something else weird about the box. There’s a little grease-stained loop of ribbon lodged between the side and bottom of the box. It must be whatever caught the gears, he figures, pulling the ribbon a little.

The bottom of the box moves slightly.

Lance frowns, looking closer. The shallow interior of the box is tilted now, the side with the ribbon raised a little higher than its opposite side so that it peeks over the edge of the box.  _What the hell?_

Confused, he pulls at the ribbon more, and the entire bottom of the box dislodges itself, revealing a deeper space inside. It’s covered with the same red velvet material as the false bottom, and inside lies a silvery ring.

Lance’s eyes go wide as he gently takes the ring out from the box, turning it over in his hands. It weighs enough for him to know that it’s not plastic, but it’s not uncomfortably heavy or large. It’s got a thick band, tarnished with age and abandonment, and in the center lies a square-cut gem, deep red and glittering even in the dim light.

Immediately, he knows that it’s meant for Keith.

He sneaks back into the garage, careful not to make too much noise (because Pilar is a stressed college student now and she needs all the sleep she can get.) Quietly, he grabs metal polish and another rag before returning to his bedroom, where he does his best to clean the ring up. By the time he’s done, the silver band shines brightly in the lamplight and the gem is spotless and brilliant. It’s perfect.

This must have been how Hunk chose the blue aquarium watch for Lance, he figures, turning the ring over in his hands.  _Although this is a lot better than a cheap blue watch._ He wonders if the original owner meant to leave it in the bottom of the music box, or if it had been a mistake. Who knows how many times the box had been traded and sold and passed down with the ring inside?

He replaces the false bottom of the box and sets the ring next to the gold lion before closing the lid gently and setting it aside. He should go to sleep and think about it more in the morning, when he’s actually functioning like a logical human being and not an over-emotional sleep deprived mess. He found something for Keith, something not just good enough, but better.  _Perfect._

He can worry about what it means tomorrow. For now, he’s content to fall asleep with what he’s got.

* * *

The next day, he throws on a jacket and hat and heads out to the antique store again. Because sure, the owners probably didn’t even know the ring was there, and it’s probably not some priceless piece of jewelry, but he’s definitely no thief. Besides, he’d feel a lot better giving the ring to Keith if he knows no one’s looking for it.

The fresh, cold air stings his face as he walks, but it’s hardly unwelcome. He’s picked up a habit of walking to clear his head, ever since Florona ended up in the hospital. He’d storm out the door whenever Pilar tried to get him to go with her to Third Sea, and by the time he’d come back she’d be gone and he’d feel better. But today he doesn’t need to walk to feel better. He’s already feeling great, and the cold air isn’t doing anything to dampen his spirits.

He reaches the shop quickly, ring and box tucked away safely in a paper bag under a layer of newspaper. He hadn’t gotten a receipt the day before, but he figures it’ll be alright since he’s just asking if anyone’s missing a ring.

The door to the antique shop is closed to keep the cold out, and there doesn’t seem to be anyone inside. There ares no open or closed signs, and the doors and windows lack store hours, so he does what any sensible person would do and tries the door. It swings open on the first try.

“Hello?” Lance calls, stepping inside and looking around. The lights are on, but there’s no one behind the counter, and the inside is suspiciously free of customers. Something tells him he didn’t exactly come at a good time, but he’s already here, and he’s trying to do a good thing.

“One second!” a muffled voice replies from a hidden room. Lance waits, looking through the shelves again as he does. He’s already seen most of the stuff in the store, but now that he’s not looking for anything in particular, he lets himself browse freely.

“Lance?”

He turns, confused, only to see Alana standing behind the counter. “Lance Fuentes. That’s you, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, then steps up to the counter. “Do you work here?”

“It’s my parents’ shop,” Alana explains with a shrug. “I help out sometimes. I was actually just getting some stuff out of the back room, since we’re going out of town for a few days.”

“Oh, are you guys closed?” Lance asks, embarrassed. He probably should have known, but he’d gone in anyway.

“Kind of, yeah.” Alana shrugs again, then leans forward on the counter. “But I can help you with something, if you want. Anything for a friend of Pidge’s.”

“Right, right, you guys are dating,” Lance teases, earning himself an eye roll. Alana looks embarrassed, but she quickly shakes it off.

“Were you looking for something special, or just browsing?” she asks.

“Actually,” Lance says, “I was kind of here to return something.”

“Oh.” Alana pauses, thinking for a second. “We normally don’t take returns, but I could always accidentally spill something on the purchase records and-”

“It’s not like that,” Lance says quickly, setting the paper bag on the counter. “I found a ring stuck in the music box I bought yesterday. I wanted to give it to Keith, but I thought I should check if someone’s missing it first.”

“What music box was it?” Alana asks, glancing at the bag. Lance reaches inside, pushing the newspaper aside and grabbing the box. He opens it to show the golden lion and the ring.

Alana stares at the box for a second before shaking her head. “That thing’s been here forever. Some guys sold it to us a while ago, said they found it in their basement. Whoever that ring used to belong to isn’t about to come barging in here asking about it any time soon.”

Lance glances down at the ring for a second. How or why anyone could abandon it is a mystery to him; it’s beautiful. The red gem shifts in the light, changing color ever so slightly, just like Keith’s eyes. Maybe that’s why it reminds him of Keith so much--or maybe it’s the color, or the general design of it. Maybe he’s just a sappy romantic and everything reminds him of Keith.

“So… Was that all?” Alana asks, staring at him quizzically.

“Oh! Um, is it alright if I buy it?” Lance asks, snapping out of his trance. “Like I said, it’s kind of perfect for Keith, and I still don’t have anything good enough for him…”

“Dude.” Alana stares at him flatly, her voice deadpan. “Just keep it. It’s yours.”

“What? For real?”

“Yeah! I mean, no one even knew it was in there. We never recorded it, so it’s not like we can demand it back or anything.”

“Are you sure?” Lance asks doubtfully. Alana rolls her eyes again.

“I’m positive. And now I have to close up, and not to be blunt, but you have no excuse to be here anymore.”

“Right.” Lance closes the box with the ring still inside, then places it back inside the bag. “Hey, thanks again. You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“Yeah, well…” Alana looks down at her hands, folded on top of the counter. “Like I said, anything for a friend of Pidge’s.”

Lance smiles, then turns towards the door. As much as he’d like to stay and tease Alana about Pidge, he’s got some planning to do.

* * *

_1:34 pm_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Are you guys free on the 24th?_

_Mattt: duh_

_pidge: yeah_

_Mattt: none of us r cool enough 2 have plans_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Well, now you do_

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: You can’t just decide that for us_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Too late, I already did_

_pidge: so what’s the plan?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: You guys should come over and we can exchange gifts and stuff!_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Pilar’s making dinner, too_

_Mattt: wel if pils cookng ill b there_

_pidge: me too._

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: Of course I’ll come!_

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: Isn’t it Nochebuena though?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Yeah but Mami and Papi won’t mind if I have friends over_

_pidge: are you sure?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Definitely_

_Mattt: like i said ill b there_

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: That makes three of us_

_pidge: what about you, Keith?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Keith?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: KEEEEIIIITH?_

_pidge: *cups hands* Lance Fuentes sucks!_

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: Like that will work_

_Cryptid-Keith: Fight me in the Taco Bell parking lot, Pidgeon._

_Mattt: shit dude_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Keith, babe, you came to defend me!_

_Cryptid-Keith: We’re not actually going to fight each other, Lance._

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: It’s the thought that counts though_

_pidge: I could totally take you_

_Cryptid-Keith: Talk to me when you’re over five feet tall._

_Mattt: hey now_

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: Um, about the plans?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Oh yeah!_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Keith, you down?_

_Cryptid-Keith: Is that a joke about me being short, or?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Not today_

_pidge: Lance wants us all to come over on Christmas eve to exchange presents._

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: The rest of us are coming_

_Mattt: his sisters making dinner_

_Cryptid-Keith: Oh sure, that sounds fun._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Yes!_

_pidge: so Lance, I assume you and Hunk were successful yesterday?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Oh yeah, it’s all good_

_Cryptid-Keith: What were you guys doing?_

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: Just doing some last minute Christmas shopping_

_Mattt: smooth_

_Cryptid-Keith: I thought you had plans with family?_

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: Hey! I’m his family, too_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Sorry, Keith. Hunk came with us for shopping_

_pidge: we get it, you two are mega-close._

_Mattt: i feel xcluded_

_Cryptid-Keith: Poor Matt._

_pidge: don’t feel too bad for him._

_pidge: he’ll get over it._

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: We’re all already over it_

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: Lance, what time are you thinking?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: I don’t know, like four?_

_pidge: Matt and I might be a little late_

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: Four works for me_

_Cryptid-Keith: Cool._

_Cryptid-Keith: I’m excited for it._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Really?_

_Cryptid-Keith: Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?_

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: IDK dude everything you say sounds like you’re bored_

_pidge: the word is apathetic._

_Cryptid-Keith: I don’t sound apathetic!_

_Mattt: u do unless u use ! points_

_Cryptid-Keith: How should I sound?_

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: Happier?_

_pidge: less formal_

_Mattt: more memey_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: It’s not a bad thing_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: You’re much more confident than you were a year ago_

_Cryptid-Keith: Don’t remind me._

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: As much as I’d love to stick around and hear this_

_Holly-Jolly-Hunk: I have to go help out with present wrapping_

_Cryptid-Keith: I have homework._

_pidge: ugh, same._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Alright, talk later, okay?_

_Mattt: c u_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Oh and Pidge I saw your girlfriend earlier_

_pidge: what._

_pidge: WHAT LANCE WAIT_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Bye!_

_pidge: LANCE_

_pidge: YOU DIDN’T CALL HER THAT TO HER FACE, DID YOU?_

_pidge: LANCE!!!_

* * *

Christmas Eve rolls around faster than Lance had expected, most likely due to all the homework he’d been putting off. He finishes an essay and a stack of overdue math homework, starts studying for a history test he refuses to fail, and even practices for his audition for the next school play. When he’s not doing schoolwork he’s wrapping presents or baking cookies and making Crema de Vie or decorating the tree.

His aunts and uncles and cousins come in few by few, finding space in the living room and kitchen to sit around. Lance greets them all happily, finding time between helping Pilar in the kitchen and messaging his friends to catch up. He’s excited for Keith to spend time with his family, although he’s more excited to give Keith his present. He has it all planned out, even accounting for the amount of time it will take for Pidge to rope him into a few rounds of her new video game. If all goes according to plan, he’ll have romanced Keith off his feet with plenty of time to spare.

The doorbell rings at five minutes to four, and Lance practically teleports to the door. When he opens it, Hunk and Keith are waiting outside, a paper bag in each of their hands.

“Happy  _Nochebuena_!” Hunk says, grinning.

“Happy… Merry Christmas,” Keith adds, quieter. Lance can barely hear him over the sound of laughter and the loud music playing behind him.

“Hey! Come inside,” he says, opening the door wider. Hunk kicks the snow off his boots and leaves them by the door as he walks in, and Keith follows suit.

“Did you find a present for Pidge?” Lance asks, grabbing Keith’s hand and slipping it out of its glove. Keith rolls his eyes fondly.

“Yeah, I got her a fancy computer mouse and a headset,” he says, holding up the paper bag awkwardly. “I can’t wrap stuff though, so it’s just kind of taped together.”

“I’m sure she’ll love them,” Lance assures him, then turns to Hunk. “What about you? Excited for our gift exchange?”

“I just hope everyone likes what I got them.” Hunk smiles again, glancing down subconsciously at his own bag. “Are you? I thought you were having trouble with finding stuff.”

“Not anymore,” Lance says, grinning. “You’ll see.”

“ _Mijo_ , are your friends here?”

Lance’s dad appears in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing the hideous sweater he refuses to let Violeta burn. Lance would be embarrassed, but seeing as he’s wearing a pretty ugly sweater himself, he figures he has no right to judge.

“Nice to see you, Hunk,” his dad says, patting Hunk on the shoulder fondly before turning to Keith with a serious expression. “Now, Keith…”

“Papi,” Lance warns, frowning. His dad sighs, the tough look on his face turning to one of a child who’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Alright, alright,” he says. “I relent. Keith, it’s good to see you, too. You should come around more often.”

Lance turns to Keith, who looks mildly alarmed. “That way you can tell when he’s joking,” he adds, giving his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

“I already come over a lot,” he says, but Lance’s dad is already turning back to the door.

“The other half is here,” he says forebodingly, before sticking his head outside and yelling “Hello! Merry Christmas!”

“Your dad scares me,” Keith says, frowning in confusion. Lance shrugs.

“You’ll learn to love him,” he says simply. “People tell me that we’re a lot alike.”

“Lance, why does your street have to be so icy?” Pidge complains, kicking off her shoes. “I mean, literally  _every_ other street is fine. What happened?”

“Allie tried to melt away the snow with the garden hose,” Lance explains. “I’ll put some salt on it later.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” his dad says. “I’ll take care of it now.”

“Your house is so chaotic,” Pidge mutters, stepping to the side so Tomas can get through.

“At least we made it here in one piece,” Matt says, stepping inside after her. “And we’re not  _too_ late.”

“Why  _were_ you guys late?” Hunk asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Matt had some appointment or something,” Pidge says, waving it off. “He doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“I’d rather have dinner,” Matt says, setting down yet another paper bag. “Are we doing the gift exchange before dinner, or are we waiting?”

“Before dinner,” Lance says, stepping inside further. “We can do it now in my room if you want.”

“Sounds good,” Hunk says, winking at him.

“Alright,” Keith agrees, shifting his bag from hand to hand subconsciously. Lance is glad he’d invited everyone over instead of just Keith--his boyfriend seems to get uncomfortable around his family, even after all this time.

He turns and leads his friends through the living room, where Violeta, Allie, and Lucas are setting up a domino chain on the floor. A few family members are sitting around watching them and chatting. Lance waves at a few of them as he passes by.

He holds the door open as Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt step inside, then closes it behind him. Because sure, PDA is nice, but giving his boyfriend a ring for Christmas isn’t the type of thing he wants his family to walk in on.

“So, who should go first?” Pidge asks, looking around. Lance shrugs, then gestures at Matt.

“Okay, but just a warning; I’m setting the bar  _really_ low,” Matt says, reaching into his bag. “They’re not even wrapped.”

He digs around for a few seconds, then hands something to Keith. “Emo music CD for you,” he says, continuing to pass out presents. “Dumb movie posters for Lance, new tool set for Hunk… Pidge, I got you microscope parts and slides like you asked me to.”

“What?! Really?” Pidge looks inside the small cardboard box excitedly, digging through fragile-sounding pieces Lance couldn’t name with a gun to his head. “Matt, some of these are really expensive!”

“Well, Hunk’s thing didn’t cost as much as I thought it would,” Matt says sheepishly, looking away. “Besides, I borrow your microscope a lot anyway, so it’s like a gift for both of us.”

If he’d been planning on saying more, it gets cut off when Pidge tackles him on top of Lance’s bed. “Thank you! That’s so awesome. I’ll test them out as soon as we get home!”

“Thanks, Matt! I really needed new tools,” Hunk says, admiring his new set. Lance grins as he unrolls each of Matt’s gifts. They’re covered in robots and lasers and pretty aliens, and one of them looks like it’s limited edition.

“Where did you even find these?” he asks, turning his attention back to Matt.

“I just browsed Ebay for a little while,” Matt says, looking even more sheepish. “It’s not a big deal.”

“What’s with all the nice gifts? You don’t normally care about Christmas at all,” Hunk says, curious.

“I don’t care about Christmas! I just- I don’t know,” Matt says with a shrug, focusing on the paper bag he’s folding down corner by corner.

“Well, whatever your reasons, that was really nice of you,” Lance says. He turns, looking around for Keith, but his boyfriend seems to have disappeared. “Where did-”

He’s cut off by a loud blast of distinctly emo-sounding music which quickly diminishes in volume. Keith turns away from Lance’s CD player happily, holding an empty CD case.

“This is awesome, Matt,” he says, grinning. Matt sighs exaggeratedly and Pidge rolls her eyes at the music, but they both look happy.

“Me next!” Hunk exclaims, pulling out a few packages wrapped in shiny gold paper. “Keith, this one is from Pidge and me. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Keith says, accepting the package Hunk hands him. Lance already knows he’ll love it, but he still watches with anticipation as Keith glances around at the rest of them, then slowly tears the paper away. He opens the cover of the photo album curiously, and almost immediately breaks into a smile.

“This is… awesome,” he says, glancing between Hunk and Pidge happily. “I can’t believe… Thank you. Seriously. I love it.”

“You might not say that after you see the section we put in about Unknown,” Pidge chimes in. Keith looks alarmed for a second, but Hunk is already back to passing out presents.

“Lance, it’s not exactly the most original present, but I think you’re going to like this,” he says, handing Lance a small package. Inside lies a silver chain bracelet with seven tiny charms attached. Among them, he spots a pretty blue heart crystal, the two comedy and tragedy masks, and a lion.

“Hunk…” Lance looks up at his friend, then back down at the bracelet. He takes it out of the box and fastens it around his wrist, tucking it under the edge of his Christmas sweater. “Ugh, you’re making the rest of us look bad,” he teases, blinking rapidly.

“Well, of course.” Hunk grins, then grabs two more packages. Pidge receives a new handmade scarf and a matching set of gloves, and Matt gets some sort of wireless space-patterned speaker and a guide on app-making with a note hand-written inside.

“For the space app you made,” Hunk explains. Matt looks about ready to cry, so Pidge shoves another gift at him.

“It’s a model spaceship,” she explains as Matt tears away the paper. “But it’s totally to scale, and it has super realistic detail. I thought we could build it together, and it might help you learn more about space exploration.”

Now Matt actually  _does_ start crying a little bit, and Hunk has to pull him into a bear hug to get him to stop. Which prompts Lance and Pidge to pile on top of them, and then even Keith gets roped into it somehow--although he’ll vehemently deny that it ever happened later on. Regardless of how it happened and who was involved, it leads to a lot of chaos and all of Lance’s pillows being pushed to the ground.

Eventually they sort themselves out and Pidge gets to hand out the rest of her presents. She gives Lance a pair of noise-cancelling headphones and an iTunes gift card, while Hunk receives a yellow apron with little fried eggs all over it and a pleather-bound journal. All in all, her gifts are pretty thoughtful. Pidge is about as apathetic about Christmas as Matt usually is, but she’s been nice enough to celebrate it with Lance and Hunk these past few years, so maybe they’ve rubbed off on her a little.

“Alright, now it’s down to the two of you.” Pidge steeples her fingers under her chin and stares at Keith. “I vote you go first.”

“What? Why me?” Keith asks, frowning.

“Because you’re shorter. Do you have a rebuttal?”

Keith sighs, then reaches into his bag. “Okay, okay. Don’t expect anything great, though.”

He hands a cardboard box to Hunk, then sets two more down in front of Pidge and Matt. Finally, he hands a newspaper-covered square to Lance.

“I didn’t know what to get you,” he admits, staring down at the floor. “So it’s kind of bad. I’m sorry.”

Lance leans forward to kiss Keith gently, then pulls back. “We talked about this,” he says, matching Keith’s quiet tone. “I don’t care if it’s bad. I’ll love it no matter what. So don’t be all nervous, okay?”

“I’m not nervous,” Keith says, sounding nervous. “I just wanted to warn you.”

“Woah! These are the newest edition, aren’t they?” Pidge asks, holding up a gaming headset. “Jeez, you didn’t have to do that.”

“And some of these parts are really hard to find.” Hunk holds up some metal parts that look like they fell right out of one of Lance’s new posters. “Where did you even find these?” he asks.

“Acxa knows a girl,” Keith replies vaguely, barely looking away from Lance. “It wasn’t too hard.”

Lance looks down at the newspaper-covered square, then unfolds one of the edges carefully. He slides the rest of the paper off to reveal a clear CD case. There’s a tiny heart scratched into the corner of the case, but other than that it’s blank.

The CD inside the case is a different story. There’s a note scrawled onto the lower half in Keith’s handwriting that reads  _To Lance, from Unknown_ , and one on the top that says  _Songs that remind me of you_.

“It’s dumb,” Keith says, “but I used to listen to a lot of music last year. You know, before I had you and Hunk and Pidge. I guess I might have started associating some of those songs with you when the whole Unknown thing started.”

“You made this for me?” Lance asks quietly, flipping the CD. There’s a piece of paper stuck inside the back of the case with the names of the songs. He doesn’t recognize most of them, but a few of them sound vaguely familiar. He traces the outside of the case with the tip of his finger, smiling.

“I just- I’m not good at giving presents,” Keith explains. “There are so many standards and expectations. I hope it’s okay.”

“Of course! This is so cool,” Lance offers. “We could play it now, if you-”

“No!” Keith exclaims, hands coming to rest over Lance’s on top of the case. “I mean, it’s- it’s kind of cheesy. I don’t know how much everyone would enjoy it…”

“It’s probably super romantic and dumb,” Pidge says jokingly. “I bet it’s all Celine Dion and Sam Smith.”

“Hey, I like Sam Smith!” Hunk protests.

“You would.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ll listen to it later,” Lance promises, setting the CD down on his nightstand and grabbing the stack of presents that sits next to it. “And now I guess it’s my turn, huh?”

“This is exciting,” Matt says, leaning forward on Lance’s bed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Here,” Lance says, handing Matt a box wrapped in deep blue paper with a red bow on top. He hasn’t always been very close with Matt, and Hunk and Pidge are definitely much closer to him, but that doesn’t mean he’s allowed to be lazy with Matt’s gift.

“Lance Fuentes, master of gifts,” Matt says, unwrapping the box to reveal a telescope camera adapter and a few new lenses.

“I remember when you used to try to take photos of everything,” Lance says. “But you could never get good pictures of space. You would get so disappointed every time they came out blurry.”

“You remember that?”

“Of course! That was like, my first impression of you.”

Matt sighs longsufferingly. “And that’s why Lance will never think that I’m cool,” he says to Keith.

“Well, it’s one of many reasons,” Lance agrees, holding out the next gift. “Hunk, this is for you.”

Hunk accepts the envelope, opening it delicately and pulling out the paper inside. “Dude, you didn’t!” he exclaims, reading over the letter.

“What is it?” Pidge asks, jumping off the bed to look.

“A course at that cool culinary school I got recommended to,” Hunk explains. “My moms never got around to registering me… How did you know?”

“I heard you mention it over the phone a few days before sign-ups closed,” Lance says. “I thought it would be a good opportunity to get your Christmas present sorted.”

“Thank you so much!” Hunk exclaims, tucking the paper back into the envelope. “I can’t believe you did this.”

“Of course,” Lance says. “Besides, now you can learn how to make all kinds of fancy foods, and I can come over and eat them.”

“I guess that’s true,” Hunk says, laughing. “Seriously, Lance, thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it,  _acere_.” Lance ducks his head, grabbing the next two presents and handing them to Pidge.

“Wow, I feel special,” Pidge says playfully. Lance watches with anticipation as she unwraps the first package, almost dropping it in excitement when she sees the new video game.

“Careful!” Matt exclaims.

“Oh my god, how did you even get this?!” Pidge stares at the box in disbelief. “I heard it sold out in like, fifteen minutes!”

“That’s kind of an exaggeration,” Lance says sheepishly. “I just waited in line for a couple minutes, and luckily they still had copies left.”

“Can we play a little?” Pidge asks, sitting up straighter. “Do you think we have time?”

“Well, yeah,” Lance says, “but I feel like you should open the other package first.”

“Right. Other package.” Pidge sets the video game down on the bedside table next to Lance’s CD, then starts to unwrap the second present. “Aww, you remembered!”

“ _Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_?” Matt asks, confused. “I thought you already had that book.”

“I did,” Pidge says, rolling her eyes, “but then I lent it to Lance over the summer and he dropped it in a bonfire on accident.”

“What?! How do you drop a book into a bonfire  _on accident_?” Keith asks, staring at Lance in bewilderment.

“I talk with my hands,” Lance says simply. “Sometimes it gets extreme.”

“Well, now that I have a replacement, I guess I forgive you,” Pidge jokes, tossing the rest of the wrapping paper onto Lance’s pillow.

“You totally forgave me before.”

“I was holding a secret grudge.”

“ _Lance_ ,” Hunk says, gesturing at Keith behind his back. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Right, right.” Lance takes a deep breath, then turns to face Keith. Keith turns to him as well, smiling. He looks happy in that way that only comes about subconsciously, when Keith is comfortable and at ease. Lance wishes he could see more of this side of his boyfriend, but he’ll take what he can get.

“What’s up?” Keith asks, like he’s totally forgotten that Lance hasn’t given him a present yet.

“I have something for you,” Lance replies, holding out the last package for Keith. Hunk watches with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering why Lance is so excited about giving a mediocre gift. Lance winks at him in response, then turns his attention back to Keith.

“Open it,” he says encouragingly when Keith hesitates. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

“I know,” Keith says, carefully unwrapping one side of the box. He goes slowly, unfolding the wrapping paper instead of tearing it, which makes Lance wonder what kind of weird kid he was when he was younger.

After what seems like ages, Keith finally takes the rest of the paper off. Lance had spent a long time on polishing the outside of the music box, getting the dust off the mirror, and cleaning out the false bottom. Even though he has the ring now, he figured he might as well give Keith the box anyway.

“Wow,” Keith says, turning the box over in his hands. “A music box?”

Pidge is frowning in confusion, looking back and forth between Keith, Lance, and the music box. Lance grins, then says, “Look inside.”

Keith glances up at him with a puzzled smile, then opens the lid of the box. Almost immediately, his expression changes. He stares incredulously at the inside, letting out a shaky breath.

“This is…”

“Huh?” Matt looks up from his phone, where he’d been testing out the camera attachment. Hunk and Pidge are watching with interest as well.

“Lance?” Keith almost whispers, looking up from the box, where the ring rests inside.

“Don’t worry, I’m not asking you to marry me,” Lance says, taking the box from Keith’s hands and setting it on his shelf. He’d practiced what he’d wanted to say a million times the night before, but he’s still nervous. “Actually, I’m not asking you to do anything,” he continues, reaching out for Keith’s hand. “I just wanted to tell you that I’ll be here for however long you want me to be here. I know I can be a pain sometimes, and we don’t always understand each other, and sometimes I suck at communication, and I run away from things I don’t want to deal with, but I also know that you’ve made me a much better person and you’ve gotten me through a lot of hard times, and… Well, I want to be there for you like you’ve been from the very beginning. So, I guess this is a promise. From me to you.”

With that, he slips the ring onto Keith’s hand, then stands back. Keith stares at him for a second, frozen, before surging forward and kissing him. Lance stumbles back a few steps, bracing himself against the door.

“Thank you,” Keith says, stepping away. “I didn’t… Thank you.”

“Of course,” Lance replies, smiling reassuringly. “I meant it all.”

He turns back to the rest of the room. Hunk looks like he’s about to cry, Matt is grinning at them, and Pidge looks two seconds away from teasing them to death.

“That was… emotional,” Matt says. “I feel like I shouldn’t be watching.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Lance replies, waving him off. “You’ve all seen me be a sappy romantic before.”

“But  _that_ was something else,” Pidge says, smirking. “It was almost like you actually  _were_ proposing.”

“We’re juniors!”

“So? You can get fake-engaged.”

“Stop!” Keith groans, covering his face in embarrassment. The ring on his finger catches the light, almost seeming to glow brighter because of it. “Pidge, you’re terrible.”

“Hey, I’m just calling it like I see it!” Pidge protests.

“Just leave them alone on this one,” Hunk says, patting her shoulder. “I’m sure there will be plenty of other opportunities to remind them how fake-married they are.”

“Hunk, not you too!”

They all freeze at the sound of a knock on the door, followed by Pilar sticking her head inside. “Hey, dinner’s gonna be ready soon. Papi wants to know if everyone’s staying.”

“Tell him they are,” Lance replies. “Thanks, Pilar.”

“No problem. I’ll call you when we’re ready.”

The door closes again, and almost immediately Pidge and Hunk are back to talking about weddings. Lance sighs, shaking his head in exasperation.

“They mean well,” he says, turning to Keith.

“I know they do.” Keith smiles, glancing down at the ring. “You think people at school will notice?”

“You don’t have to wear it,” Lance says nervously. “I know you’re not really a jewelry person.”

“I’ll wear it,” Keith promises. He’s still smiling that almost subconscious smile, his eyes shining like gems. Lance leans over and kisses him softly, catching Keith’s hand with his own.

“Thanks,” he whispers, pulling away.

“Of course, Lance,” Keith replies. “Of course.”

Somehow, although neither of them have acknowledged it, they both know that the ring is more than just a piece of jewelry. It’s something special, something beyond a simple Christmas gift. It means something that only the two of them understand, something Lance can’t quite explain. It doesn’t matter. Whatever it is, it’s clear enough to them.

* * *

Hours later, Lance grabs his laptop and Keith’s CD and lays down on his bed. He reads over the writing on the front of the disk, then slides it into his computer, plugging his headphones in as well. He waits impatiently while the CD processes, then opens it in his music app. There’s a brief pause before the audio crackles into life, but instead of the opening to the first track on the list, it’s Keith’s voice that he hears.

 _“Hey,”_ Keith says, and Lance smiles almost immediately.  _“Um, so, I know you probably weren’t expecting this. Sorry about the bad audio quality, but I’m trying to be quiet so Acxa doesn’t hear me saying all this sappy stuff. I’ve got a reputation, you know.”_

 _Yeah, but you can’t fool me,_ Lance thinks, grinning.

_“I just wanted to say thanks again. Not for the present--I mean, I’m sure it was great, but I don’t know what it is yet, since this is pre-recorded and all. Um, what was I saying… Thank you for giving me a chance way back when I was Unknown. I know--that name brings back a lot of memories, right? I haven’t used it in a while, but I thought it was appropriate. Anyway, thanks for not giving up on me, even when I tried to run away. I’m really glad that everything turned out the way it did. I guess I’ll shut up now, but I really mean it. Thank you. Hope you like the songs.”_

There’s a click, and then the opening notes to the first track begins to play. Lance looks down at the CD case in his hands, reading over the names of the songs, then pulls out his phone and opens the messenger.

_10:16 pm_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Love the first part of the CD_

_Cryptid-Keith: Oh really?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Is this why you didn’t want me to play it earlier?_

_Cryptid-Keith: Would you have wanted Matt and Pidge and Hunk to hear that? They never would have let me live it down._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: I’m glad I waited, then._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Have you filled up that music box yet?_

_Cryptid-Keith: Working on it._

_Cryptid-Keith: I didn’t realize there was a false bottom at first._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Neither did I_

_Cryptid-Keith: Now I have a place to stash all my secrets._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: What secrets?_

_Cryptid-Keith: I’ll never tell._

_Cryptid-Keith: I have to go now, Acxa wants me to say goodbye to the Princes before they leave._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: What happened to not calling themselves the Princes?_

_Cryptid-Keith: You know, I think they’re kind of starting to embrace it._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Well, good luck_

_Cryptid-Keith: Thanks. And thanks again for the ring._

_Festive-Bi-Myself: No problem_

_Cryptid-Keith: Talk to you later?_

_Festive-Bi-Myself: Of course. Goodnight :)_

_Cryptid-Keith: Goodnight, Lance._

Lance switches off his phone and sets it on the bedside table, then leans back again and keeps listening to his CD, long after the rest of the house is quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I decided to post a day early as an early present to you guys, and also because I know lots of people will be busy during the actual day of Christmas and won't be able to read fic. If you have any suggestions for songs to put on Keith's CD to Lance, please leave them in the comments, because I need help finding some. I hope you all have a lovely week, and hopefully I'll be back with a new installment for the series soon!  
> A festive thanks to [Blip](https://blipspan.tumblr.com/) for editing!  
> [The Unknown Playlist (so far)](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBBc7CFbDhidiABhPuvtHGI9p-kx5Rk1G)


End file.
